Merchants commonly display their products in shelved structures. Often such shelved structures have a plurality of shelves, each shelf having a plurality of dividers dividing the shelf into a plurality of tracks extending from the back of the shelf forwardly. Product being displayed is arranged in columns on the shelf, the columns being located within the tracks. These tracks enable the merchant to separate items for purposes of maximizing the number of objects or items being displayed or to enable different items in different tracks to be displayed in order to enable a consumer to easily differentiate between products. Typically, a consumer grabs the forwardmost product in a column. If the shelf is horizontally oriented, the products behind the forwardmost product in a track may remain in essentially the same position once the forwardmost product has been removed such that a second consumer must reach further back in the display to grasp the closest available product within the track. As more products are removed from the track, customers must reach further back inside the track to grasp a product.
In order to provide a continuous supply of product at the front of the tracks of shelves of a display rack shelf, shelves have been declined such that the front of the shelves are located below the rear of the shelves. Gravity then forces the product to the forward edge of such shelves where it is easily accessible to customers. The angle of the shelf determines the amount of force gravity will have on the product so that the product moves forward. Often plastic slip surfaces, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,288, are placed on such shelves providing a slip surface enabling the products to more easily slide forwardly to the front of the declined shelf. The plastic used to make such slip surfaces may be impregnated with silicone in order to increase the slipperiness of the plastic so that products may more easily slide down the slip surface to the front of the shelf. Even without a declined shelf, a plastic slip surface may aid in the delivery of products to the front of the shelf.
Several patents have disclosed devices which have attempted to move product forwardly on a horizontal shelf. U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,952 discloses a shelf attachment which comprises two plates hinged together at the top of the plates. A spring urges the two plates apart from one another such that when the shelf attachment is placed between a vertical wall and product on a horizontal shelf, the spring causes the plates to separate urging the product forwardly on the shelf. The rear plate is attached to the vertical wall with screws and the forwardmost plate has a strip upon which the rearwardmost products on the shelf rest. Although this patent does disclose a device for urging products forwardly on a horizontal shelf, the springs used in the device are subject to wear and tear and may deteriorate over time causing the device to not function properly. Further, such a device must be secured to a vertical wall at the back of the shelf with screws and without such a vertical wall, the device will not function correctly.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,969 discloses a device for use on a horizontal shelf for urging products forwardly on the shelf. The shelf is divided into tracks by dividers and a backing plate urges a row of products forwardly within each track. Each backing plate is urged forwardly by a coiled spring located behind the backing plate, the coiled spring being secured at the front of the track. The spring is coiled behind the backing plate such that when the forwardmost product within a track is removed, the backing plate pushes the row of products forwardly in the track by the force of the spring pushing on the rear of the backing plate. Again, this device utilizes a spring which is subject to wear over time. In addition, the backing plate rides within a groove in the shelf bottom and may become stuck in the groove causing the backing plate to not move forwardly.
Another patent which discloses a merchandise display device in which there is a pusher positioned at the rear of a display case or drawer for pushing product forwardly in the display case or drawer is U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,093. In this patent, the pusher is in the form of an accordion-like expansible member which includes plural steel spring biasing clips positioned at each of the apexes of the accordion.
Therefore, it has been one objective of the present invention to provide an inexpensive pushing mechanism for urging a column of products forwardly inside a track on a shelf which is not subject to wear over time and does not deteriorate with repeated use.
It further has been an objective of the present invention to provide a mechanism for urging columns of products forwardly in tracks on a shelf which does not need to be secured to a vertical wall behind the shelves.
Further, it has been an objective of the present invention to provide multiple pusher mechanisms for urging products forwardly on a shelf which are slidably engagable with slots formed in the bottom of a shelf.